Craftsmen and hobbyists alike often need to divide an object or span into equal segments. These tasks are generally performed using measuring devices such as tape measures or coilable rules for determining the length of a given distance. Thereafter, the user typically utilizes mathematics to divide the total measured length into the number of desired equal segments and individually marks each of these divisions. While providing satisfactory results, generating the equal divisions requires time-consuming mathematical calculations that are prone to error. These calculations may be further complicated by unit conversions or odd length measurements.
Accordingly, what is lacking in the art is a layout device for quickly and accurately measuring the length of a span or object and providing reference measurements and/or indicators transferable to the workpiece for dividing the workpiece into a desired number of equal segments.